Choices
by Traci
Summary: When Scully is permamently transferred to New York City and placed on a serial murder case will Mulder follow?


Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda… if CC doesn't know they belong to him by now then he will never know . I don't own any part of them. Of course, if they were mine they would've come to their senses about each other long ago hehehe.  
  
Author: Traci  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: M/S Friendship and UST  
  
Summery: Scully is transferred to NYC – will Mulder bring her back?  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including the 4th season.  
  
A very special thanks to Nikki and Carly for reading my stories and offering their comments for the last 3 years… wow, has it really been that long already?  
  
Feedback always welcomed with open arms traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
   
  
Choices  
  
By Traci traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
   
  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  
May 5th, 12:47 a.m.  
  
She stood back and watched in morbid fascination as the body burned. It was a punishment that was long overdue. It was a punishment she had dreamed of so many times. But how many times had she acted upon her desires? She didn't know. She lost count with each horrific, yet gratifying, human bonfire. Despite the knowledge of how horrible a crime she was committing she continued to repeat it. It didn't matter what city; it didn't matter what state. If it was someone who reminded her of him she needed to get rid of him. The growing problem was that he began to show up everywhere. Around every corner she saw his profile. Every pair of eyes that happened to gaze upon her were his eyes. She was slowly, unknowingly, slipping away from reality. Now, even as she stood over the dissipating fire, she felt his eyes on her again.  
  
   
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Fox Mulder's Office  
  
May 7th, 11:24 a.m.  
  
   
  
Fox Mulder was sitting at his desk typing away at the computer when there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in, Scully."  
  
His partner, Agent Dana Scully, opened the door with a quizzical expression. "How do you always know when it's me?"  
  
"Easy, who else dares to enter the "spooky basement office"?" His sarcasm brought a smile to her sparkling blue eyes as he continued. "Besides, I'd know your knock anywhere. So, what do you want?"  
  
"Skinner wants to see us."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Relax, it's about a case they've dead-ended on."  
  
She walked around his desk and placed a brief summary in front of him. He scanned it quickly, absently running his fingers through his thick, dark hair, as Scully looked over his shoulder.  
  
"This doesn't look like an X-File," he said as he glanced up at her with questioning hazel eyes.  
  
"It's not. But it seems there's only one agent who has a perfect record on profiling serial killers."  
  
Mulder reacted with fake modesty. "When you've got it, you've got it. You might want to take notes, Scully."  
  
He smiled at her as he stood up. She backed away slightly to give him room. He towered over her, but she always felt safe when he was around.  
  
"Well, I would but, unfortunately, that agent is busy so they want you instead," she grinned back, very proud of her response.  
  
He playfully grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. She whirled around, her fiery auburn hair hitting her in the face, and met his smiling eyes.  
  
"So you think other agents can compare to me?"  
  
"No, Mulder. No one could ever compare to you."  
  
He gave her a satisfied look that quickly changed as he realized how sarcastic her last statement had been. It was too late to do anything at that point since she was 1/2 way out the door.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled as he ran after her.  
  
   
  
   
  
A.D. Skinners Office  
  
11:39 a.m.  
  
Scully quietly opened the door to F.B.I. Assistant Director Skinner's office.  
  
"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder, come in."  
  
They walked in and sat opposite of Skinner, both a little curious as to why they had been called in on this particular case.  
  
"Have you had a chance to look over the file?" he asked business-like. Over the years he had formed a respect, even a friendship with these two agents, yet there were times when he had to be the boss. There were also those times when he had to protect them, unbeknownst to Mulder and Scully, usually risking his own life.  
  
"Only briefly," Scully responded.  
  
"Sir, I'm not sure I understand why we were called for this case," Mulder stated questionably.  
  
"No, it's not an X-File. Agent Mulder, you are our last hope of getting any kind of profile. There have been 43 bodies over the last 3 years. All with the same MO, but all in different cities spreading across the country. The bodies are all male, approximately 30-40 years of age, and all are generally burned beyond recognition. We have had agents working on this for the last 2 years. We need your help."  
  
Mulder and Scully looked over at each other, reading each other's mind. Theirs was the strongest of bonds, amazing even themselves at times. It was a very obvious connection to anyone who met them. Skinner had seen it more often than most and it never ceased in surprising him. It was this connection that urged him to protect them. Mulder and Scully needed each other. They were two halves that formed a whole and neither was complete without the other.  
  
"Okay, we'll see what we can do," said Scully as she and Mulder got up to leave.  
  
"Thank you. Your plane leaves for Montana tomorrow morning."  
  
   
  
Mulder's Office  
  
1:12 p.m.  
  
Mulder and Scully were looking over the case file when Scully came across some very graphic pictures of the various bodies. She nearly dropped the pictures.  
  
"Scully, are you alright?" Mulder's voice filled with concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She was obviously shaken. "Yes. It's just these pictures." He took them from her hand as she continued. "They, uh, they took me by surprise."  
  
Mulder looked at them, himself becoming a little nauseated. "If you don't want to go..."  
  
Both remembered back to a case they had been worked on years ago involving a name they could never forget, Donnie Pfaster. He had nearly taken Scully away for good. Mulder could never forget Scully's face, full of fear. He would never forget how she allowed herself to find comfort and strength in his arms.  
  
"I'll be okay. Besides, I don't fit the description of the victims this time."  
  
"Good, because rescuing you once from a serial killer was more than enough for me," he responded light-heartedly.  
  
"I had things completely under control," she smiled at him as her enchanting eyes danced mischievously. He had saved her life then and she would always remember it and be grateful, there was no doubt, but it was too much fun teasing him.  
  
In an unbelieving tone he shot back, "I'm sure you did. You merely wanted to make me feel needed, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
They turned their attention back to the file. Mulder slumped down in his chair as Scully returned to her desk. Many moments passed by before a word was spoken. Mulder peered over the file in his hand at Scully, who was heavily engrossed in the report she was reading.  
  
"Scully?" he quietly asked.  
  
She looked over at him. "What?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Let's take an extended lunch break. My treat."  
  
She looked at him curiously. What in the world was he up to? He'd been acting strangely all day.  
  
"Mulder, is there something you're not telling me? She asked only half- jokingly.  
  
"No, I just thought it would be nice to get away for a little while and have a real lunch for a change." Mulder turned a little more serious. "This is going to be a rough case. We can discuss it on the plane."  
  
She studied his face for a few moments before conceding. "Your treat? Somehow I don't think I can miss out on this opportunity."  
  
As she stood up Mulder retrieved her coat and held it for her as she slipped it on.  
  
"Anywhere in particular you want to go?"  
  
"Not really. Surprise me."  
  
He gave his trademark lopsided grin. "Don't I always?"  
  
   
  
   
  
On A Plane to Montana  
  
May 8th, 7:22 a.m.  
  
Mulder's head rested against the small window of the airplane while Scully studied her computer screen. She glanced over at Mulder and smiled slightly. He looked so peaceful, a rarity for him. What happened to "we can discuss it on the plane"? She had known better though. Mulder would wait until he saw the scene of the crime then there might be no way to stop him from rambling on about his theories. But she never minded, she was always willing to listen. With a deep breath she turned back to the small screen in front of her.  
  
Mulder stirred slightly at the sound of the tapping keyboard. Scully was diligently working beside him. Did he feel guilty? Slightly. She always worked so hard on their cases. Initially, when they first teamed up, he thought she was only working that hard to move up the FBI ladder. Maybe she had and maybe she hadn't but there was no question that now she was doing it for him.  
  
"Do you want some help with that?" he asked without even opening his eyes.  
  
Scully smiled without looking at him. "And what help do you think you might be able to provide?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Apparently none, so I'll just go back to sleep," he responded giving her a partial smirk.  
  
Suddenly overcome with a need to talk with him, to hear his voice, she continued the bantering. "You realize that someday you may have to do your own reports. Will you even know how?"  
  
What Scully had meant as a joke hit Mulder like a ton of bricks. Her statement brought to mind the realization that there might really be a day when she would no longer be there with him. He dreaded those thoughts, he dreaded those nightmares. Trying to cover his all-to-real fear he joked back, avoiding looking at her, "And exactly what are you trying to say?"  
  
"That someday I may be your superior and I will expect your reports to be in on time and in proper order." She grinned widely at him as he glanced over at her. How he loved to see he smile.  
  
Suddenly, for some unexplained reason, Mulder felt a seriousness come over him. He looked straight into her eyes. "Scully, you know I appreciate all you do for me."  
  
Scully was rather perplexed. She had only been joking. Did he take it all so seriously? So personally?  
  
"I know," she spoke softly.  
  
They continued to gaze at each other until the stewardess startled them.  
  
"Would either of you like anything to drink?"  
  
Mulder was the first to respond. "I'll just have water please."  
  
She looked at Scully, who was still a bit shaken inside. "And you ma'am?"  
  
"I'll have coffee with 2 creamers please."  
  
   
  
   
  
FBI Office, Montana  
  
4:21 p.m.  
  
Mulder and Scully were in the local sheriff's office viewing slides from the crime scene. The body had been partially burned and left in a desolate field.  
  
"We've never seen anything like this before," said Joe Nest, the sheriff. "Sure, we've had killings, but this..."  
  
"Where's the body?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I'll take you to it."  
  
They walked to the building next door, the morgue. Joe pulled out the drawer containing the remains. All three tried to maintain their composure.  
  
"I would like to examine it," Scully informed him, glancing briefly at Mulder.  
  
"Sure, do whatever you want. We have no way of identifying him at this point." He turned to leave. "I'll make sure you both have full access to whatever you need."  
  
"Thank you," Mulder replied, though his thoughts were already working on the present possibilities.  
  
Finally alone and able to speak freely, Scully stated her concerns. "Mulder, I don't know what help this is going to be. I've already examined 5 of the victims and there's nothing unusual. The victims seem to be chosen at random. We know they are all male, somewhere in their 30's, but that's it. It's a very sick person doing this."  
  
Mulder was only half-paying attention to her. "There has to be something we are missing. Some kind of connection these men all have."  
  
Scully sighed as she began to cut into the body, knowing there was no way to change his mind.  
  
   
  
   
  
Black Bear Motel  
  
8:47 p.m.  
  
Mulder and Scully were walking to their connecting rooms after a long day. Both were very worn down and looking tired.  
  
"Scully, do you want to grab something to eat?"  
  
She looked up at him with glazed eyes as they reached her room. "Mulder, I just spent the last 3 hours cutting up a corpse. I just want to take a shower and go to bed. Thanks anyway," she said as she unlocked the door.  
  
"You need something to eat. All you've had were those overly-filling roasted peanut packs on the plane, one of which you hungrily grabbed away from me before I knew what was happening." He won and he knew it. The guilt trip alone would be too much for her. She would have to give in to his dinner offer now.  
  
Scully merely stared at him. How she hated when he cornered her like that. And he did it very often, almost perfected it. Aside from having nearly taken his arm off for the peanuts, she was starving.  
  
"Alright. Just let me get a shower first," she conceded.  
  
Mulder grinned. "I'll see you in an hour?"  
  
She nodded in agreement.  
  
   
  
   
  
Omaha, Nebraska  
  
May 9th, 2:06 a.m.  
  
The young-looking bartender locked the door of the Sweet Memory Saloon as the last patron left. His weary hazel eyes quickly surveyed the damage from an earlier brawl. With a deep sigh he began to gather bottles and shards of glass, ever footstep producing a crunching sound as peanut shells broke beneath his shoes. "What am I doing here?" Every night he asked himself the same question over and over again, always arriving at the same answer... there was nowhere else to go.  
  
After getting the glasses under control, he checked the bathrooms. This was almost always the worst part of cleaning up. With not much to do in a small Nebraska town people generally drank themselves silly, usually leaving a little remembrance in the toilets and on the surrounding floor.  
  
As he opened the door to the Lady's Room his eyes fell upon a pair of black heels behind a stall. He rolled his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Ma'am, the bar is closed, you will have to leave now."  
  
He walked out of the bathroom as the stall door opened. The clicking of her heels echoed loudly in the deserted bar. Never looking at the woman, he knew she was close. He could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck. The heavy smell of alcohol repulsed him. That was the last thing he ever smelled.  
  
   
  
   
  
Mulder's Room  
  
Black Bear Motel  
  
May 9th, 6:21 a.m.  
  
Sweat rolled down Mulder's forehead as he tossed restlessly in his sleep. The nightmare was not new, nor was it unusual. It always began and ended the same. There was a bright light, rendering him helpless as he watched his sister, Samantha, float out an open window.  
  
He quickly sat up in the bed. Running his hands through his disheveled hair, he glanced over at the door that connected his room with Scully's. It was slightly ajar, as was normal when they had connecting rooms. It provided a sense of security for both of them. He jumped as the phone rang.  
  
"Mulder," he answered groggily.  
  
He listened carefully to the voice on the other end.  
  
"We'll be on the next flight out."  
  
Scully stood quietly in the doorway. He smiled as he looked over at her. It was a rare thing to see the always-professional Dana Scully wear anything other than a business suit. But there she stood in a satin, navy-blue bathrobe. Her hair was unbrushed and she seemed a little dazed from the abrupt wakening.  
  
"Another body?" she asked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah. We have to be in Omaha ASAP," he said as he stretched on the side of the bed.  
  
"Omaha?" she repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Omaha."  
  
Scully marveled at how comfortable they had become with each other over the years. She remembered back to the early years when she would make herself much more presentable before even thinking of facing Mulder. Now, as she stood there watching Mulder's shirtless physique, she realized exactly how much they trusted each other. She realized how close they had really become.  
  
Exasperated she spoke, "When is this all going to end?"  
  
"Are you saying you don't like this whirlwind traveling?" he smiled.  
  
She let out a small laugh.  
  
"We'll get whoever's doing this," he spoke with a new seriousness.  
  
Scully walked back into her room.  
  
"Hey, Scully," Mulder called to her.  
  
She reappeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We have time to grab breakfast if you're up for it."  
  
"With you?" she joked. "Sounds good. I'll be ready in about an hour."  
  
   
  
   
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
A.D. Skinner's office  
  
May 12th, 9:08 a.m.  
  
Dana Scully sat in complete silence, wondering why she had been called in to see Assistant Director Walter Skinner alone. Rarely had she ever been called in without her partner, Fox Mulder. But there she sat waiting for Skinner to answer her questions, yet she wasn't so sure she wanted the answers. Skinner seemed a little uneasy, unsure.  
  
"Agent Scully, I have an important matter to discuss with you and there's no easy way to tell you."  
  
For her part, Scully merely sat, emotionless, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Word came down today that you are to be transferred." He waited for a reaction, any reaction. He knew there was more behind his superiors wanting her separated from Mulder, but he couldn't do a thing to stop it.  
  
Scully froze, every part of her became numb from shock. "What?" was the only word she could force out of her throat.  
  
The sound in her voice made Skinner want to tell her to forget it, that he would fight his superiors, but he couldn't.  
  
"Sir, Agent Mulder and I are in the middle of a case; the one you assigned to us," she defended.  
  
"Agent Mulder will be assigned a new partner to help him," his voice softened greatly, knowing how difficult this was for her. "Dana, I'm sorry," and he truly was.  
  
"It's not your fault." She paused briefly to collect herself. "When and where am I being transferred?"  
  
"Um...you are to be in New York on Monday."  
  
"New York?" she asked in disbelief. Skinner slowly nodded his head. He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she stood up.  
  
"If that's all sir..."  
  
"Yes, that's all."  
  
Skinner sat back and closed his eyes as the door closed behind Scully.  
  
   
  
   
  
Basement Office  
  
9:54 a.m.  
  
Fox Mulder sat at his desk studying the case they had been working on. He was anxiously waiting to tell Scully about some new information so they could get started. He heard the door slowly open. Knowing it was Scully, Mulder didn't bother to look up. If he had he would have seen the pain and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Scully, come here. I want you to look at something."  
  
She didn't move. Closing the door behind her, she stood just inside the doorway, taking a thoughtful glance around the office, their office. How many times had she walked into that office without even thinking it might be the last time? As her eyes settled on her desk she wondered how many times she had sat there taking her surroundings for granted.  
  
With some concern Mulder looked over at her. Immediately he sensed something was wrong.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
Allowing her gaze to fall upon Mulder she thought of how often she had taken him for granted. She was no longer able to contain her tears and broke down. Mulder jumped out of his chair and in an instant was at her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked with extreme compassion. He hated to see her hurting. He hated to see her sky blue eyes filled with pain. More than anything he hated feeling helpless by not knowing what was bothering her. Realizing she was crying uncontrollably, Mulder held her tightly in his arms. They stayed like that for some time, with Mulder occasionally stroking her soft, strawberry-colored hair. As her sobs began to slow Mulder looked down into her eyes.  
  
"Dana, what's wrong?" His own intense, hazel eyes were now clouded with concern and sympathy.  
  
Looking up into his searching eyes, Scully realized for the first time how difficult it was going to be to tell him about the transfer. She knew how hard he was going to take it.  
  
"I just came from a meeting with Skinner," she somehow managed to utter through tears.  
  
Mulder thought for a moment, not sure if he was supposed to be at that meeting and had forgotten.  
  
"He told me I'm being...transferred." She stopped, waiting for Mulder's reaction. It was the same as her initial reaction, shock.  
  
Quiet and unsure he spoke. "Where?"  
  
Scully looked straight into his eyes, hoping to find some strength there. "New York."  
  
They stood and looked at each other for a long time, neither sure what to say, what to do, how to react. Eventually Mulder's voice broke the unbearable silence.  
  
"They can't do this. We're in the middle of a case. I won't let them. They tried to take you away from me twice before, it's not going to happen again!" He spoke with such passion that Scully wasn't sure if it was only about their partnership, at that point, though, she didn't care. She wasn't going to question.  
  
"Mulder, we don't seem to have a choice in this."  
  
He walked away from her in frustration then turned to face her from across the room. "I'll request a transfer to New York."  
  
"You know as well as I do they will never allow it. Face it, Mulder, they now have the upper hand."  
  
"Then I'll hand in my resignation."  
  
Knowing he was speaking irrationally, Scully walked over to him and took his face in her hands, forcing his eyes to fall into hers. "You're not thinking clearly right now. You can't resign. All the work you've put in here. All the progress you've made at uncovering the truth. You can't walk away from it. The world needs you here...you need you here."  
  
He lightly touched her cheek. "What about you?"  
  
It was at that very moment Scully understood his behavior. He cared more about her than himself, even outside of a professional level. She remembered back to a time, after the X-Files had been closed, when Mulder was thinking of leaving the FBI. She had desperately tried to talk him into staying, telling him she "would consider it more than a professional loss" if he chose to leave. Never would she have imagined he felt the same way about her.  
  
"I'll be okay. New York's not that far away," though her heart did not agree with her words.  
  
The harsh reality of the situation finally began to sink in. Mulder's eyes became a little watery. "There has to be something we can do," he stated desperately.  
  
Scully shook her head. They both knew the answer. It was a no win situation.  
  
"I have a feeling our phone bills are going to increase greatly. And there goes the mileage in my car," Scully said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Mulder responded with a smile, then laughed...then cried. Now it was Scully's turn to comfort him. Taking him in her arms she whispered, "It's all going to work out, we have to believe that. It's not the end."  
  
   
  
   
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
May 12th, 7:14 p.m.  
  
Scully sat on her couch holding a hot mug of tea, lost in thought of all the packing she had to do, when there was a knock on her door. She didn't really have to get up to see who it was, she already knew. Neither she nor Mulder were handling this transfer too well. Unlocking the door, she opened it and sure enough it was Mulder. The usual joy she felt when she saw him was now masked with the sadness that each time was now limited and precious.  
  
"Hi," she said as Mulder walked in.  
  
"Scully, I've been thinking." He turned to face her as she closed the door. "I have no real attachment to the Bureau. I could quit and find a job with some paranormal research group in New York."  
  
"Mulder, what are you saying? Are you saying you're willing to give up everything you've worked your whole life for to follow me to New York?" She sounded almost disbelieving.  
  
He walked over to her and looked straight into her eyes, her soul. She could feel his gaze drilling into her. She was weakened by the intensity in his eyes.  
  
"If that's what it takes. Scully...Dana, I don't know what I'd do without you. The first time we were separated as partners I was only able to handle it because I was still able to see you and we managed to find a way to work together. When you were abducted and missing for 3 months," his voice softened. "It tore me apart. I had no way of knowing if I'd ever see you alive again."  
  
Scully reached out and took his hand in hers.  
  
"I can't go through any of that again. I mean I know you're alive, and I would be able to talk to you on the phone, but I won't see you everyday. I won't be able to call you up after work to see if you want to go out to dinner." He looked down at their interlocked hands. "We won't be able to sit around at night watching videos and eating pizza."  
  
She hadn't thought of all that. She was losing her best friend. "Oh, Fox, I don't know what to say." She let go of his hand and walked over to the window. "I never imagined it would be like this."  
  
Mulder walked over behind her. "I can't lose you. You're my best friend. You're the only one I'll ever trust."  
  
Scully turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. They held each other tightly once again, afraid to let go, afraid of what the future would bring.  
  
   
  
   
  
Reflection Pool  
  
May 17th, 9:28 p.m.  
  
The past week had gone by both slowly and quickly for Mulder and Scully. It seemed slow due to the days being filled with an impending dread that each day brought them closer to their parting. At the same time, however, the week went by too quickly, for they felt there was not enough time for them. They had spent nearly every waking moment together since the announcement of Scully's transfer. Now, here at the Reflection Pool, they were spending the last ticking moment sitting on their bench with heavy hearts.  
  
The sun had set hours earlier. The stars shone as brightly as they possibly could in a major metropolitan area. Mulder and Scully hadn't said much all night. What was there to say? To hear the word "goodbye" hurt too much. There really weren't any final words to say because they would still be talking on the phone on a regular basis with the occasional in-person weekend visits. Yet it all felt so permanent.  
  
"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Mulder asked with sadness.  
  
"10:30 in the morning."  
  
"That doesn't give us much time."  
  
Scully looked down at her hands. "No, it doesn't."  
  
Mulder stood up and walked over to the railing, Scully merely watched him.  
  
"Scully, I don't know what to say, I don't know how to react..." He turned to look at her. "I don't know how to say goodbye."  
  
His last sentence cut right through her heart. Why was this happening to them? Sure partners were sometimes separated, but this felt different. This felt as if a piece of them was being brutally torn away.  
  
"Mulder, don't do this," she pleaded as she remained on the bench. "We've been through it all already. Nothing's going to make the situation change." She stood up and walked over to him. "Please, it's our last evening together, let's just enjoy it.  
  
"Want to rent a movie?" Mulder grinned.  
  
Smiling back she responded, "Yeah, but we have to go to your place. My VCR is packed."  
  
"Why Dana Scully, are you trying to worm your way into my apartment?"  
  
"Maybe," she said mischievously.  
  
"I do believe you are coming on to me," he retorted with his lopsided grin. The grin Scully was so painfully going to miss each and every day.  
  
As he put his arm around her she responded, "In your dreams, Mulder. In your dreams." Her thoughts continued, If you only knew my dreams, Mulder.  
  
What Scully didn't know was he was having the same continuing thoughts. Always in my dreams, Scully. Always.  
  
   
  
   
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
May 18th, 8:02 a.m.  
  
"Come on, Dana. You're going to be late for your flight." Her mother, Margaret Scully, stood patiently waiting by the door.  
  
"I'll be right out, Mom," she yelled from her now empty bedroom, taking one final look before leaving. Every room in her apartment held at least one important memory of Mulder. As she walked out the front door for the last time she had a sickening feeling that she was somehow walking out on Mulder. Which she was, but not by any choice of her own.  
  
Maggie knew what thoughts were going through her daughters' head. She knew Dana that well.  
  
"Dana, I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better. Is Fox meeting you at the airport?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't ask him."  
  
"Why not?" her mom asked rather perplexed.  
  
"Mom, it's hard enough on both of us. To see him as I board the plane..." The tears formed again.  
  
Maggie took her in her arms. "It's alright," she said soothingly.  
  
   
  
   
  
Dulles Airport  
  
May 18th, 9:24 a.m.  
  
After checking in, Scully and her mother went to the gate. Maggie read a book while Scully stared distantly out the window thinking of Mulder. A voice startled her. She turned to find Mulder standing there. Her mom was gone. Scully jumped out of her chair and ran to him, colliding in a warm embrace.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you'd be here."  
  
"Of course I would. Why would you think otherwise?"  
  
She looked up at him, possibly for the last time. "Because it would hurt too much," she responded sheepishly.  
  
"It would hurt more not being here, unless, of course, I wasn't here because it turned out this was all just a bad dream and you were staying."  
  
Her look knew differently.  
  
"Hey, I brought you something."  
  
He pulled away from her and handed her a dozen roses.  
  
"Mulder, they're beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"Not so fast, there's more." He reached into a bag and pulled out a wrapped present. Scully carefully opened it. What she saw gave her chills. It was a gorgeously framed photograph of the two of them.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"It's to help you feel closer. I have one on my desk. It's also so you don't forget me."  
  
She hugged him. "I could never forget you."  
  
   
  
   
  
New York City  
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
June 1st, 6:47 p.m.  
  
Though she had only been away from D.C. for a relatively short amount of time, Scully found herself missing Mulder terribly each and every day. Despite their daily phone conversations there was still an aching emptiness deep within her. Never had she imagined she would miss him that much.  
  
As she stepped off the elevator she glanced down the hallway. Someone was standing at her door. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who it was.  
  
"Mulder!" She nearly broke into a run.  
  
He, in turn, ran towards her as well. Mulder lifted her off the ground as they held each other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as he put her down. Wide smiles were spread across their faces.  
  
"I heard something about alligators being seen in the sewers around here, so I thought I'd check it out."  
  
"What, no Flukemen?" she laughed as she unlocked her apartment door.  
  
"None that I'm aware of, but I'll be sure to check for you while I'm down there," he smirked.  
  
"Don't do me any favors," she said as she opened the door to reveal a rather desolate looking room. Mulder noticed the numerous unpacked boxes as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scully asked from her bedroom while Mulder made himself comfortable on the familiar couch.  
  
"There was another burn victim in Brooklyn." He smiled as he saw the picture he had given her standing in a special place beside one of her and Melissa, her late sister.  
  
Mulder's breath escaped him as Scully returned to the living room. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her. It didn't really hit him until now, as she stood in front of him wearing a cropped navy blue sweater with worn blue jeans.  
  
"How long are you here for?" she asked hopefully as she sat beside him.  
  
"I don't know. Depends on what we find here."  
  
"We?" The sadness in her voice hurt Mulder. He didn't know how to tell her he'd been assigned a temporary partner to work on the case.  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw the despair. Almost immediately he turned away. He couldn't do it.  
  
"It's okay if you have a new partner. I can handle it. It was to be expected."  
  
Gazing back into her eyes he responded, "I just found out yesterday. He's not exactly a partner; he's more of a trainee. I will always have only one partner."  
  
There was a long moment of awkward silence, then both spoke in unison, "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Scully smiled, "Some things never change. We still know what the other is thinking."  
  
Becoming very serious Mulder took her hand. "Dana, I can't do this."  
  
Her eyes studied his questioningly as he continued, "Phone calls aren't enough. I hate not being able to see you, to talk with you face to face, to look into your eyes, to see your smile. I go to work and spend most of the day waiting for you to walk in and you never do. The X-Files mean nothing without you by my side."  
  
Pushing her own feelings aside she answered him rationally. "Mulder, they mean finding Samantha?"  
  
"Do they?"  
  
Now Scully was very concerned. "Yes, they do. Why would you even question that?"  
  
"Because you know as well as I do the odds are she was actually killed by that psycho who cut out cloth hearts from his victims."  
  
"Fox, we already went through this. Samantha is not the missing victim."  
  
He gazed deep into her eyes, his own becoming filled with tears. "There was something about that case I never told you."  
  
"What?" she asked softly.  
  
"That last heart..." he paused momentarily. "Samantha was wearing a nightgown with that same design on the night she was taken."  
  
Scully was truly shocked. It didn't so much bother her that he hadn't told her. What bothered her was how long he had kept it all inside, allowing it to eat away at his hope. She didn't know what to say. Her heart went out to him as it had so many times before. This time her arms went out to him as well. He graciously accepted the unspoken invitation and they held each other. Tears fell from both their eyes.  
  
"Mulder, you have to hold on to the hope you have about finding Samantha. You can't give up," she whispered into his ear, her own heart feeling his pain.  
  
Mulder eventually broke away and looked at her. "I miss this. I miss you."  
  
Taking a deep breath Scully spoke from her heart. "I know. I miss you too. I miss your bizarre theories, I miss your passionate drive for a case, I miss that lopsided grin you always give me when you have a plan. I miss your teasing." Her eyes dropped from his. "Every time the phone rings I pray it's you."  
  
"So what are we going to do about this?"  
  
Walking over to the window, Scully took a deep breath before turning back to Mulder. "Mulder, I've had a lot of time to think since I got here. You can't quit the FBI because it's your life. It provides you access to thing you wouldn't normally have access to. The bureau may be the only thing that provides the answers you need. However, I'm a medical doctor. I don't need to be in the FBI to continue my career.  
  
Mulder now had an idea as to where this was leading. He got up and walked over to her. "What are you saying?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I'm saying that I'm miserable here. I'm miserable without you around. Mulder, I can't explain it, I don't even understand it, but no matter what mood I'm in or how bad of a day it's been you always know how to make things better. It's only been 2 weeks and look at me..."  
  
"You look incredible," he interjected before she could finish. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, it just happened. Mentally he was ready to kick himself when he caught a glimmer of hope in Scully's misty eyes.  
  
"I'm turning in my resignation first thing in the morning."  
  
She sounded so sure, so confidant, that Mulder wasn't sure if he'd be able to make her change her mind. Quite frankly, he didn't want her to. He wanted her to return to D.C. with him.  
  
"Scully, you can't do that."  
  
"Why not? There's nothing here for me."  
  
"If you leave the bureau there's no chance of us ever working together again. Can you live with that? I know I can't," he said as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Scully sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I don't know what I want. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
Mulder sensed her frustration and knew exactly what to suggest.  
  
"Let's forget about everything for now. I'm taking you out to dinner, assuming you don't have other plans."  
  
"No, I don't, but even if I did I'd cancel them in a second. Won't your new partner be jealous?" she asked only partially jokingly.  
  
Mulder took her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes, his own face dangerously close to hers, "I have no other partner. And if he's jealous, too bad, he'll have to get over it. You're much too important to me."  
  
She was flustered and shaking in his grasp. What was happening? Were things changing between them? If not, why was he being so serious and open with her? Whatever his motives, she was just glad to have him near her again. How she had missed his touch, as innocent as it may be.  
  
Not knowing how to react or what to say, Scully blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So, where are you staying?" Dumb, Dana. Where the heck had that come from?  
  
Mulder grinned slightly knowing she was feeling stupid for asking that question. "I'm at the Days Inn on 57th. So where do you want to go?"  
  
She shyly looked into his eyes. "Do you think we could order Chinese and rent a movie? Just like old times?"  
  
Her response tugged at yet another agonizing string in his heart. "Just like old times." The words echoed in his head. How he missed those times with her.  
  
"Yea, I think we can do that."  
  
   
  
   
  
Scully's NY Apartment  
  
8:42 p.m.  
  
Scully shed her coat as they returned from collecting their food and a movie. She went to the kitchen to gather what few utensils she had unpacked, returning to find Mulder already settled on the couch.  
  
Sitting beside him, she began to unpack their dinner.  
  
"Do you have any knew leads on the case we were working on?"  
  
Mulder ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "No. Only more bodies. Two on the West Coast, one in Kansas, and the latest one here."  
  
Scully sensed his frustration both in his demeanor and his voice. Handing him a plate of food she spoke reassuringly, "If anyone can solve this it's you."  
  
"Thanks." Of all the people who tried to reassure him, Scully was the only one he ever believed. "You're faith in me means a lot."  
  
She smiled as she looked over at Mulder, "Remember, it was the strength of your beliefs that brought me back from certain death."  
  
How could he forget? It was the most powerful and touching statement anyone had ever said to him. "That was a long time ago. Let's not bring it up tonight," he said with a sense of sadness and fear. It was a horrible memory for him. Just as awful as the night Samantha disappeared.  
  
Becoming concerned, Scully probed, "Mulder, what's wrong? I didn't mean anything by bringing it up."  
  
He placed his empty plate on the coffee table and looked into her eyes. "I know you didn't. I appreciate your effort at trying to make me feel better. It's just that all that happened back then, all that continues to happen to you healthwise... It's all my fault. Maybe this transfer is for the best."  
  
Scully's eyes widened.  
  
"You can't really believe that! Mulder, I never have and never will blame you for anything that happened. Who's to say it wouldn't have happened to me even if we had never met." She took his hand in hers before continuing. "And believe me when I tell you that I would rather be going through all this with you than without you."  
  
"You know what I hate most?"  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"That every time I think this transfer might not be so bad, you say something to make me realize how much I need you."  
  
They sat for many moments in silence, yet speaking to each other through their eyes.  
  
Scully unwillingly let go of Mulder's hands and collected the dishes. "I'll clean up. You get the movie ready."  
  
"Do you have any popcorn?"  
  
"Yeah, microwavable. It's somewhere in the kitchen. I'll try and find it."  
  
"That's alright, I'll get it."  
  
The piercing sound of his cell phone filled the apartment with an irritating ring. Mulder and Scully exchanged knowing looks. The movie was going to have to wait.  
  
"Mulder," he answered shortly.  
  
"Hi, it's Rob," responded the wary agent assigned to help Mulder.  
  
"Agent Morex, what do you need?" He had little patience for the trainee and he made sure Rob Morex knew it.  
  
"The police just called. There's been another victim." Mulder stood just outside the kitchen's entrance, carefully watching Scully busy herself.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Downtown Manhattan."  
  
Mulder let out a sigh. "I'll be right there."  
  
Scully heard the whole conversation. How she wished it were her he was going to meet. Her heart sank at the thought of him leaving, but that was how it always happened for them. It seemed as though they never got a break. She tried her best to act oblivious to his close presence as he walked up behind her, causing chills to run through her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
She turned around to face him. He was close, so very close. "I know," she said with some sadness. "It's all part of the job when working with Agent Fox Mulder." She did manage a smile, as did he.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
She nodded as he walked away. "Mulder."  
  
He faced her from the doorway. "Yeah?"  
  
"If it's not too late you're welcome to catch the video later."  
  
He nodded and left.  
  
Scully stood at the door, staring at the lock. She longed to be going with him. A soft knock at the door startled her.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"It's me." Mulder responded.  
  
She opened the door with a quizzical expression on her face. "Did you forget something?"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, you."  
  
"Mulder, I'm not your partner anymore."  
  
"But you're still an FBI agent and you're a medical professional," he responded.  
  
She smiled back, knowing exactly how his unconventional mind was working. Fox Mulder, you are not making this any easier for us, she thought happily to herself.  
  
   
  
   
  
Lower East Side  
  
Manhattan, NY  
  
11:37 p.m.  
  
There were already numerous investigators on the scene when Mulder and Scully arrived in his rental car. Agent Morex ran over to the car before Mulder even had a chance to turn it off.  
  
"Anxious little fellow isn't he?" Mulder smirked at Scully.  
  
Scully's eyes laughed as a thin discrete smile reached her lips.  
  
Morex started the second Mulder's door opened, oblivious to the fact that Mulder was not alone.  
  
"Agent Mulder, the body was found by a prostitute about an hour ago. It seems to be the same killer, only this time he wasn't able to complete..." His voice trailed off when he saw Scully emerge from the car still wearing her casual clothing. He looked back at Mulder, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had plans."  
  
Mulder was loving every moment of Morex's embarrassment. Part of him wanted to let him continue thinking it had been some kind of one-night rendezvous, but he wouldn't allow anyone to think that of Scully.  
  
"Agent Morex, this is Agent Dana Scully."  
  
She extended her hand as she made her way to Mulder's side. They both saw the connection being made in his mind. Though Agent Morex had never met Scully, he had heard an awful lot about her, including the wild rumors about the real relationship she and Mulder had. He had never believed them to be anything more than partners, there was no evidence; but now, well, maybe there was truth to them.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Agent Scully," he said with fake sincerity.  
  
Scully merely smiled politely. A strange sensation filled her heart. It was a sensation she only felt about Mulder...  
  
"What wasn't the killer able to complete, Agent Morex?" Mulder prodded, having no patience whatsoever for Morex's petty jealousy. Scully, on the other hand, was allowed to be as jealous as she wanted; she had a right to be.  
  
But Scully wasn't jealous. Hurt maybe, but not jealous. That was an emotion left for those who were insecure about their relationships with others. Scully knew where she was on Mulder's list of priorities. She was at the top, perhaps only under Samantha. He would always be there when she needed or wanted him.  
  
"Huh?" Morex mumbled. "Oh. All the other bodies were burned beyond any real recognition, including the eyes. This one still has his. I think we'll be able to get some useful information from the victim."  
  
Mulder looked at Scully, their thoughts connected instantly.  
  
"I want you to do the autopsy," he spoke with a conviction Morex had never heard from him.  
  
"Mulder..." she started to argue.  
  
"Scully."  
  
She understood immediately. He only trusted her. "Alright, only if the bureau clears it," she conceded quite agreeably.  
  
Rob Morex was fuming. How dare she invade his territory. This was his big chance, his big break. He was going to prove himself in spite of "Spooky" Mulder. And he certainly was not about to let an ex-partner get in the way.  
  
"Agent Mulder, I think it would be best if Agent Scully not be involved."  
  
Morex physically took a step back as a piercing anger consumed Mulder's eyes.  
  
"Agent Morex, Agent Scully is a trained professional and has performed many autopsy's. She has already worked on 3 of the other victims and I believe her insight will greatly help. And if..." He was stopped by Scully's touch on his arm.  
  
"Mulder, we're not going to get anywhere arguing about this. I'm going over to take a look at the body," she faced Morex with the same cold look he had been giving her all night. "That is if Agent Morex doesn't mind."  
  
He shook his head, realizing how dangerous it would be to come between these two. He would find a way he promised himself. No matter what the cost.  
  
Scully was already studying the body when Mulder crouched down beside her. They were relatively alone.  
  
"I'm sorry about all that," he spoke softly into her ear.  
  
"Mulder, it wasn't your fault. There's no need to apologize," she glanced into his eyes. "It's not going to be the last time something like that happens, especially if you keep bringing me along on your cases," she smiled widely at him to let him know she didn't mind and she could handle whatever came their way.  
  
"So what have you found that's "so different" about this victim?" he asked both seriously and mocking Morex's enthusiasm.  
  
"Nothing really. Morex was right, this is the first victim to have recognizable features, but he's still badly burned."  
  
   
  
   
  
New York City Morgue  
  
June 2nd, 3:36 a.m.  
  
Scully stood in the cold, sterile room with just the body on the table and her recorder. She was tired but it felt so right to be working with Mulder again.  
  
"The victim appears to have been burned alive just like the others.  
  
He is between 6'1" and 6'4". There is a slight odor of alcohol."  
  
She pried open the burned eyelids and dropped her scalpel as her breath escaped her. After a moment to collect herself, she looked back into the eyes. They looked all too familiar. Quickly she grabbed the file of the victim's pictures, realizing all too shockingly what the mutual connection was between all the victims.  
  
Mulder startled her as he opened the door.  
  
She looked over at him and he knew she had made a major breakthrough. He also saw it was something that shook her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he walked over to the desk.  
  
"I think I know what all these men have in common. I think I know what characteristics the killer is seeking."  
  
He flipped through the pictures, lost. "What?"  
  
"Don't any of these men look familiar to you?"  
  
He studied the pictures. "No, should they?"  
  
She turned to face him. "Mulder, they're you."  
  
He looked at her in disbelief, then returned his eyes to the various pictures. His eyes widened as he, too, made the connection. Taking a deep breath he looked at her again. "How did you figure it out?"  
  
She walked back to the body with Mulder following close behind. "The eyes. They were the missing piece." She couldn't look at him. "It was almost like looking into your eyes."  
  
He ran his hands through his hair. With everything else that had been happening, Scully taken away, Rob Morex, this case, he didn't need this now. "I guess the million dollar question now is, is this someone I know or do I just fit the profile?"  
  
"I don't know," she said exasperated. Then a renewed strength hit her, "But I do know I'm not comfortable having you work with an over-eager young agent on this." She looked up into his deepened, tired hazel eyes, "I don't want to be doing this..." she motioned her hand to the body, "on you next."  
  
"Scully, I need you on this one."  
  
"What about Agent Morex?" she asked rationally.  
  
"I don't care about Agent Morex or the bureau for that matter. You are the only one I trust and you are the only one who can help me solve this case."  
  
He spoke with such passion and determination that Scully knew she would not be able to walk away. He wouldn't let her. She didn't want to.  
  
   
  
   
  
Day's Inn  
  
Mulder's Room  
  
June 2nd, 11:16 a.m.  
  
Neither one had slept in over 24 hours, but the adrenaline was strong as they read and re-read the profiles. Mulder had ordered room service for breakfast, which they both quickly devoured. Scully sat in the middle of the bed, surrounded by papers and pictures while Mulder sat studying each photo carefully under the light on the table.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah?" he responded only half-heartedly.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to see pink elephants in these pictures," she said sleepily.  
  
That got his attention. He turned around with an evil grin. "Exactly what was in those eggs?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose back at him.  
  
Turning more serious, he continued, "Why don't you lie down and take a nap. I'll be quiet, I promise."  
  
She was giving it some serious thought when the phone rang, causing both of them to jump. Mulder grabbed up the receiver.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
He held the phone away from his ear as Skinner yelled on the other end.  
  
"Agent Mulder, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Mulder looked at Scully and she crawled over the bed so she could hear the conversation as well.  
  
"What do you mean, Sir?" he asked innocently, using every ounce of self- control to keep from laughing. Scully lightly hit his arm at his response. He pretended it hurt.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. Agent Morex called and told me you were bringing Agent Scully in on the case. She no longer works for our division and, in case you have forgotten, she is no longer your partner."  
  
"I haven't forgotten that little matter. How could I?" The sarcasm was intended to ooze with anger and it did.  
  
Skinner calmed fully understanding why Mulder did what he did. "Mulder, if you feel Scully can help then by all means work with her, just try to keep it low key. If there are any repercussions, I can't help you."  
  
"I understand, sir. Thank you. Actually we've made progress. Scully figured out the physical connection between the victims."  
  
"And what is it?" he asked.  
  
"They all resemble me."  
  
"So what does that mean?" he asked as the shock set in.  
  
"Well, we're not sure yet, but we're working on it."  
  
"Let me know when you find something else out. Oh, and tell Agent Scully I said "Good job"."  
  
Mulder looked slyly at Scully. "I will."  
  
"There's one more matter you and Scully need to be made aware of."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Agent Morex is telling the higher-ups that you and Agent Scully are more than just business partners. I don't believe that to be true. I hope that's not true, especially since I'm putting my job on the line to allow you two to work together."  
  
"I can honestly tell you there is nothing more between Agent Scully and myself aside from business and friendship," he said as he glanced at Scully, who's face was right next to his, listening to every word. They smiled knowingly at each other. There was an undeniable attraction between the two, but nothing that had been acted upon.  
  
"I believe you. Don't give me any reason not to. Just watch out for Morex, he may be bad news," Skinner sounded relieved to some extent. He, too, had seen the fondness shared by these two and part of him really wanted to see them find happiness with each other, but he also, like them, knew how dangerous of a union that would be. Those that worked in the shadows would use it against them.  
  
Mulder hung up the phone.  
  
"Mulder, maybe I'd better go home." The seriousness in her voice took him off guard. He looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Scully, don't let those rumors get to you now. I told you you can stay here."  
  
"No, I can't. Not with Morex keeping an eagle's eye on his new "partner". Besides, you could use some sleep too."  
  
She was right. He hated when she was right about things like this. He liked to feel that he was invincible, but she always brought reality back to him.  
  
He yawned. "Alright. Give me a minute and I'll drive you home."  
  
Home. New York wasn't her home, Washington was. Yes, I'll drive her back to D.C.," Mulder thought. "No, wait, you can't do that. You're tired, Mulder. You're not thinking straight.  
  
"I can catch a cab," she offered.  
  
"Scully, that's crazy."  
  
"No more crazy than you driving with the amount of sleep deprivation you have right now."  
  
"Is that the doctor in you talking?" he joked.  
  
"Yes, but it's also the friend in me. I would never be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you because you fell asleep at the wheel."  
  
"You're forgetting I'm the one who never sleeps. Or have you forgotten those late-night, early-morning calls you used to get from me?"  
  
He meant it as a light, humorous statement, but the sudden sadness in her eyes hurt him. He gently touched her cheek, still facing her, both still sitting comfortably on the bed. "I'm sorry, Scully. I didn't mean anything by it," he lamely tried to apologize.  
  
"It's not you. It's this whole situation."  
  
He stood up, pulling her up with him. "Come on, let's get you home. We can both think much more rationally after some much needed sleep."  
  
As they walked through the parking lot to his car, eyes followed them. Eyes they never saw. Eyes they never felt.  
  
Mulder returned to the hotel only to find Morex standing waiting outside his room.  
  
"Agent Morex, can I help you?" His patience was nonexistent for this man now.  
  
Morex was momentarily startled by Mulder's sudden appearance. "Uh, yes, as a matter of fact."  
  
The angry tone alerted Mulder that this was not going to be a short conversation. He unlocked the door and opened it for Morex.  
  
"First of all, you could tell me why you've been so cold to me. I was assigned to this case to help you as your partner and then you go behind everyone's back and bring in your former partner." Rob purposely emphasized the former part.  
  
Mulder did not want to deal with this right now. He wanted sleep. Stranger still, he found he needed sleep. "Morex, now is not the time to discuss this. I have not had sleep in 36 hours..."  
  
"Well, maybe if you'd learn to keep business and pleasure separate..." he stated angrily, insinuating that Scully had spent the night.  
  
Wrong thing to say.  
  
Mulder's face turned the deepest shade of red Morex had ever seen. An indescribable fear began to fill him. Perhaps he had overstepped an invisible line.  
  
"Agent Morex, you were assigned to be my partner, yes. I, however, did not request a partner, especially someone who is an anxious freshman. Agent Scully is one of the top agents in the bureau and I felt she could give some useful insight. This had been her case as well." His anger continued to grow and Morex felt himself cowering within.  
  
"As for the rumors you have been spreading and the insinuations you have been making regarding the relationship Agent Scully and I have, I would think as an agent you would be smart enough to know to gather evidence first. She was my partner for five years. She is my friend. Now, I don't care about my reputation, but Agent Scully does not deserve to have her reputation dragged through the mud. So put an end to it, or I will."  
  
Mental note for Morex, Speak only about the case to Mulder. He's nuts and capable of anything. I believe he may be serious.  
  
"Now, Agent Morex, if there's nothing else, I would like to get some sleep."  
  
"Uh, n...no, that's...that's all."  
  
Morex felt as though he were physically slithering out the door. This was not a dead issue, though. Not by a long shot.  
  
Mulder sat on the edge of the bed as the door closed behind Morex. Frustration consumed him. How dare someone make accusations about Scully. Morex knew nothing about either of them. Morex hadn't even gotten his feet wet in the field, so to speak. The only shooting he'd ever been involved with was at Quantico's training facilities.  
  
What had he dragged Scully into now? He already felt bad enough for having her name associated with his reputation. She never deserved anything like that. Now... now her entire reputation was being attacked. He thought she would stand a chance to lead a normal life now that they were no longer partners. He was wrong. It was all much worse. Why did he inadvertently destroy the lives of everyone he cared so much about? His sister, his father, Scully, even her mother, Margaret Scully. Sometimes, he thought, everyone would be much better off without him around.  
  
You need some sleep, Mulder, he thought. I know I have no control over what has happened. I need Scully and she needs me. Together we will find the truth. Somehow, together.  
  
With those final thoughts he finally dozed off.  
  
   
  
   
  
Mulder's Hotel Room  
  
June 3rd, 6:14 a.m.  
  
For the first time in a long time Mulder was actually in a deep sleep. As usual, it didn't last long. A loud pounding on his door abruptly disturbed his tranquility. Grudgingly he got up.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Mulder, it's me," Scully replied, her voice full of fear.  
  
He opened the door wearing only a pair of boxers. His eyes fell upon a tear- stained complexion. Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He closed the door and held her close, feeling the warm tears against his bare chest.  
  
"Dana, what's wrong?"  
  
She couldn't speak. She could only pull him closer, tightening her hold.  
  
They remained like that for some time. Mulder felt a strong desire to run his fingers through her hair but couldn't as she had pulled it back in a ponytail. He didn't doubt for an instant that she had run straight from her bed to his room. But why?  
  
Slowly she pulled from the embrace, refusing to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just had to know..." She cut herself off.  
  
"Know what?" he asked in confusion. Gently he tilted her chin up to his gaze.  
  
She looked into his hazel eyes. The same hazel eyes that now haunted her dreams, her nightmares. But here they had life behind them. Suddenly realizing where she was and why she was there, she became ashamed.  
  
"It's nothing," she said, trying to look away. He wouldn't let her.  
  
"Nothing doesn't do this to you. Scully, this is me. If it has anything to do with the rumors..."  
  
"No, no, it's not that. I had a nightmare that's all."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
She studied him for a moment. "You. I just had to know you were alright. That it really was just a dream."  
  
"I'm here. I'm okay,"  
  
She took a deep brief and walked away from him; allowing the protective wall to rise up around her emotions again. She hated allowing anyone, including Mulder... especially Mulder, to see her as anything but strong. Ironically, Mulder was the only person she was comfortable enough with and trusted enough to break down in front of.  
  
She walked towards the door, not daring to look at Mulder. "I'm sorry about all this. I'll see you later."  
  
Mulder gently grabbed her wrist as she turned the knob. "Scully, there's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
She slowly turned to face him.  
  
"I would've done the same thing. I have done the same thing."  
  
Scully looked up into his sincere eyes. An understanding passed between them. No more words or explanations were necessary. A small smile was shared.  
  
"Since you're here why don't you stay? I'll get changed and we can grab breakfast."  
  
"I'd love to, but I have to go home and get ready for work. Somehow I don't think they'd approve of jeans and a sweatshirt."  
  
"Call out sick," he said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come on. We can work on this fire case without having anyone breathing down our necks."  
  
"Mulder, you heard what Skinner said last night. Don't you think something like that would add a little fuel to the ever running rumor-mill?"  
  
"Agent Scully, since when did you ever let a little thing like rumors stop you from something?" he asked only partially joking.  
  
Her look became serious. Mulder knew he may have pushed her a little too far.  
  
"As much as I miss you and as tempting as your offer is; the fact of the matter is we are no longer partners. I have a case I'm working on here. I can't just ignore everything else. And the last thing we need is added pressure from our superiors."  
  
Mulder merely stared at her. What was there to say? She was right and he knew it, it just hurt to actually hear her state it so plainly. Things had to change. He could not keep existing like this. Half of his life was now living in New York, pursuing another path.  
  
"If you're sure?" he asked with a little hopefulness.  
  
"I'm sure." Her eyes apologized to him for her.  
  
"I'll call you later."  
  
Scully nodded as she walked out the door.  
  
   
  
   
  
A.D. Perin's Office  
  
June 3rd, 10:07 a.m.  
  
Scully sat in front of Perin's desk as he looked through a file. He was a nice-looking man in his late 50's. His intensity while reading the file reminded her of Mulder. Would this be Mulder in twenty years? She laughed to herself at that vision. Of all the people in the bureau, Mulder would be the least likely to reach a respectable position such as Assistant Director. Not that he wasn't qualified. There were just too many others who would prevent that from ever happening.  
  
Perin looked up from his desk and drilled through Scully with his beady brown eyes. There was something about him she didn't trust. Then again, through her years of working with Mulder, she had learned not to trust anybody.  
  
"Agent Scully, it has come to my attention that a complaint has been filed against Agent Fox Mulder regarding your unofficial involvement in his case. Apparently this is not the first time you two have done something like this."  
  
"Sir, I was helping out a fellow agent at his request."  
  
"Is that all it was?" he stated accusingly.  
  
Scully could feel her blood beginning to boil. Those in the shadows had been trying for years to come between her and Mulder, to drive a wedge between them. They had ended their partnership once before only to find it brought Mulder and herself closer together. They tried taking her away from Mulder by abducting her, it only made Mulder's passion to find the truth that much stronger. They had murdered her sister and his father in hopes one would blame the other, they didn't. No matter what they tried, Mulder and Scully were inseparable. Was this the latest attempt to come between them? Did they hope Scully would become so concerned about her reputation and accusations that she would distance herself from the only one she trusted?  
  
"Sir, if my character is in question then I feel I have a right to defend myself. However, if it is question due to malicious lies then there are no grounds for any accusations and this meeting is a waste of time," she responded defensively.  
  
"Agent Scully, are there any grounds to believe that you and Agent Mulder have more than a working relationship?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" She stood up. "And I am not about to sit here and take this." She angrily walked over to the door.  
  
"Agent Scully."  
  
She stopped, but did not look back.  
  
"I would be very careful if I were you. You're walking a thin line," he warned.  
  
   
  
   
  
FBI Offices  
  
New York Division  
  
June 3rd, 10:30 a.m.  
  
Mulder stood impatiently outside A.D. Perin's office, having no idea Scully was presently inside. He glanced briefly at his watch. Where is Morex? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, he thought with disdain.  
  
Perin's office door swung open and Scully stopped in her tracks. Mulder was the *last* person she had expected to see.  
  
"Scully, what are you doing here?" he asked with the same shock in his voice.  
  
"Agent Mulder, please come in," Perin yelled from the office.  
  
Mulder's eyes filled with questions to which he immediately searched Scully's eyes for the answers. He found them. He didn't like them. He sensed what he, what they, were in for. In the brief moment of exchanged glances, Mulder apologized to Scully for dragging her into all the mess. Before she could respond verbally, Morex approached.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Mulder. It couldn't be helped," he stopped all explanation as he realized something serious was going on.  
  
"What is this meeting about?" he questioned innocently.  
  
Scully glared him down coldly and walked away. Mulder proceeded to the office. "You should know."  
  
   
  
   
  
A.D. Perin's Office  
  
FBI Offices, NYC  
  
June 3rd, 10:41 a.m.  
  
Mulder and Morex sat in silence, an obvious uneasy tension between them.  
  
"Do you have anything new to report on the case?"  
  
Morex looked at Mulder, debating whether to speak or not.  
  
"There has been a slight breakthrough. We have a better physical profile of the victims," Mulder responded.  
  
"And that would be from Agent Scully's report?" Perin asked accusingly.  
  
Morex felt an inner strength. "Yes, sir. Agent Scully did the autopsy."  
  
Perin's eyes pierced through Mulder. "You are aware Agent Scully has not been assigned to this case."  
  
Mulder knew where this was all headed. He didn't trust Perin. He didn't trust Morex. Something told him Cancer-Man was gloating somewhere behind a closed door. "Yes, sir, I am well aware of that."  
  
"Then why, if I may ask, did she do the autopsy?" His sarcasm only angered Mulder further.  
  
"Because I felt she was the best qualified," Mulder responded honestly.  
  
Perin turned his attention to Morex. "And were you consulted about this decision?"  
  
Nervously Morex glanced at Mulder. Mulder gave no acknowledgment of him. "No, sir. It was a decision made by Agent Mulder and Agent Scully."  
  
Mulder's breathing quickened in anger. How much more would he be able to take?  
  
"Agent Mulder, I have been reviewing your files. Though you are not under my jurisdiction I feel I must reprimand you. Agent Scully has been assigned her own case and is not to be involved in this one in any way. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes," Mulder gritted his teeth. "If that is all, we have a case to solve."  
  
Perin did not like the tone of Mulder's voice. "Agent Mulder, if you feel you cannot work under me, then perhaps that is a matter we should take up with Assistant Director Skinner."  
  
"There are 48 bodies at present count, I don't care who I work under as long as I am permitted to do my job." Mulder stood up and walked to the door. He turned back to see Morex still in his chair, apparently in no rush to leave. Disgusted, Mulder walked out the door.  
  
Morex looked at Perin. "Sir, I question Agent Mulder's mental stability."  
  
"Has he given you any indication that there may be a problem?"  
  
"Well, the other night he lashed out at me for no apparent reason. I was trying to discuss the case and he practically bit my head off. Sir, I feared for my safety."  
  
Morex knew he was leaving out a number of "minor" details, like pushing Mulder about his relationship with Scully. He had already won in the sense that Scully and Mulder were now officially not allowed to work together, but it didn't seem like enough. He wanted to destroy Mulder.  
  
"File an official report with this office and I'll see what I can do."  
  
Through an unspoken communication they knew they both wanted the same thing and would do anything to get rid of Mulder and, if necessary, Scully.  
  
As Morex closed the door behind him, another door opened. Cancer-Man stood in the doorway as swirls of smoke ascended to the ceiling. Perin glanced up from his desk.  
  
"I think the situation has been taken care of," he spoke with confidence.  
  
"Don't be so sure. When it comes to Agents Mulder and Scully nothing is ever completely taken care of." Cancer-man spoke from experience.  
  
   
  
   
  
Irish Tavern, Manhattan  
  
June 3rd, 5:34 p.m.  
  
Mulder sat at a booth in a far, darkened corner. He lifted his head each time the front door opened, slowly returning his gaze to the table each time the patron was a stranger. Finally his patience was rewarded as the petite redhead wandered in. She stood scanning the place as Mulder stood up to wave Scully over.  
  
She smiled, "We've resorted to meeting in smoky taverns now?"  
  
"Well, I thought of the World Trade Center, but I don't trust anything run by the government," he smiled back.  
  
Scully's expression turned more serious as she sat across from him.  
  
"What happened with Perin today?" she inquired.  
  
"You know, the same old thing. He accused me of not going by the book, I didn't trust him. Morex took his side. You're typical 'get Spooky Mulder out of the way' thing."  
  
Scully empathized. "I feel like a corned animal, Mulder. We have nowhere to go. They finally have us where they've wanted us all along. Helpless."  
  
"We could always run away to some deserted island and leave this all behind." He was only half joking.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes to find the true meaning of his last suggestion. Was he serious? Was he really willing to give up his search for Samantha? Had he been pushed too far this time? "As much as I relish the idea of tropical breezes, you have a purpose here."  
  
"Scully, I'm not sure about that anymore."  
  
She reached across the table and took his hand, still locked into his gaze. "Yes you are. You will never be happy until you find the truth about Samantha."  
  
"That's a grim statement."  
  
Mulder was referring to his lack of happiness and Scully felt badly for having phrased it so wrongly.  
  
"Mulder..." she began.  
  
He gave his lopsided grin. "You don't have to say it, Scully, I know."  
  
They sat reading each other for a long time, her hand still gently resting on his. Scully took a deep breath and brought her hand back to her. Something was different about her disposition, but Mulder couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
"Mulder, about that island escape offer...how serious were you?" she questioned nervously. She was ready for an escape...a permanent escape...with Mulder. It was a big decision. She and Mulder weren't involved in a romantic sense, yet there was no one else in the world she would rather run away with.  
  
Mulder was confused by her sudden change of heart. Was she serious or was she just thinking aloud? Would they really be able to go through with it? Could he really give up his search for his sister? Even for Scully? He looked across the table at her. Her tired, blue eyes told him all he needed to know. She was serious. She had had enough of everything. As he looked deeper into those eyes something hit him deep inside. Yes, he was willing to give up his search for Samantha to run away with Scully. That scared him more than anything ever had in his life.  
  
"Scully, I was serious. I've had enough, and judging from your face, so have you."  
  
She let out a heavy sigh. "I've never been one to run away from problems." She looked into Mulder's lost, hazel eyes, "And neither have you..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But this is different."  
  
"How?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's..." She was interrupted by a female voice.  
  
"Dana?" the voice questioned?  
  
Scully turned to her side and forced a smile. Sitting at the bar was a lady in her mid-20's. She was oblivious to the stares and drools of the men surrounding her. Pushing her long, full, blonde hair behind her right ear, she walked over to their booth.  
  
"Amber?" Scully responded in shock.  
  
The tall, thin figure sat beside Scully and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hi! How are you? When did you get into town?" Amber broke from the embrace and drilled her eyes into Scully. "Why didn't you call?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't had any time." She glanced over at Mulder and gave an apologetic look for the interruption. He shrugged and smiled. Someday they'd get their timing right.  
  
"Amber, this is my friend, Fox Mulder."  
  
Amber looked over at Mulder and, for a small instant, had a look of recognition in her eyes. She covered it quickly, but not quick enough to avoid Mulder's observation.  
  
"Mulder, this is my Amber Renton, my cousin."  
  
Mulder extended a hand to her noticing how her hand shook as she accepted the gesture. It seemed odd to him, but thought nothing more of it. She was Scully's cousin after all.  
  
"How's the modeling going?" Scully asked.  
  
Amber focused her attention back to her cousin and smiled. "It's great! I've been really booked." Her clear, blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"Mom's made sure we all get a picture each time you're in a magazine. She probably knows more about your career than you do," she joked.  
  
"How is Aunt Maggie?"  
  
"She's fine. How about your parents?"  
  
A look of sadness overcame Amber. "I don't talk to them much."  
  
"Things still haven't improved?"  
  
"No. Actually they've deteriorated quite a bit since I talked to you last."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Amber gave her an acknowledging smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She stood up. "Dana, give me a call when you get a chance. I'll be around for a week or so."  
  
"I will."  
  
Amber turned to Mulder. "It was nice to meet you, Fox.'  
  
He smiled. He didn't see the need to correct her. "You too, Amber."  
  
Mulder turned back to Scully as Amber walked away. "She's..." He was at a loss for words.  
  
Scully grinned at him. "Gorgeous?"  
  
His eyes answered for him.  
  
"Most people think that. You're not alone, Mulder."  
  
He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "So, where were we? A tropical island? Or have you changed your mind?" he smirked. The smile left his face as he saw she had changed her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mulder. Maybe someday, but there's too much I'd be leaving behind."  
  
He reached across and touched her cheek. "You wouldn't be the Dana Scully I've come to know and love if you ran away with every guy who offered to take you away to a deserted island. It was a nice thought while it lasted, though.  
  
She laughed; her eyes smiled. "I'd only accept the offer from one," she responded.  
  
They often bantered back and forth, occasionally, more than occasionally, it crossed into flirtation. But were they now taking it too far?  
  
   
  
   
  
A Darkened Motel Room  
  
June 3rd, 8:02 p.m.  
  
"I don't care what you have to do, I want Scully out of the picture," Morex yelled into the phone.  
  
He impatiently listened to the response.  
  
"You know from experience that they won't listen to the bureau. They'll find a way to work together."  
  
The voice on the other end argued with him.  
  
Morex raised his voice. "If you won't help me then I'll find someone else. But if I were you I'd watch your back," he threatened.  
  
He intently listened again and allowed a thin, evil smile.  
  
"I thought you'd see it my way. I want the problem solved immediately."  
  
He returned the piece to its receiver.  
  
"You made a big mistake, Mulder. You should have left your ex-partner out of this." There was no one else in the room.  
  
   
  
   
  
Glacial Experience Nightclub  
  
June 4th, 2:22 a.m.  
  
"Did you see that girl with the purple hair?" laughed the young looking bartender.  
  
"Yea, it takes all kinds, especially in this city," responded the petite, brunette waitress as she placed the empty bottles on the bar.  
  
With dancing, hazel eyes the tall bartender grabbed them, throwing them in a recycling bin.  
  
"Trish, if you want to go home, I can take care of all this."  
  
She looked over the counter at him with weary eyes. "That's not fair to you."  
  
He smiled at her, "I don't have to get up for work in 5 hours. Go home to your husband. Get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks, Joe. You're a great guy. Any girl who can't see that doesn't deserve you."  
  
His eyes smiled at her. "Too bad you're already married."  
  
She laughed as he locked the door behind her.  
  
Combing his thick, dark hair with his fingers, he turned to face the empty room and released a sigh.  
  
It was 3:30 a.m. by the time Joe finished for the night. He took one last glance at the room as he locked the door and made his way to the car. A shadowy figure waited in the shadow, very near to Joe's car.  
  
He flicked open the lock from a distance. As Joe stepped up to the door, the figure emerged. Startled, he turned face her, relaxing slightly as he realized it was a woman.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you've hung around all this time, but nothing's gonna happen. I told you earlier, I'm not interested."  
  
Not a word was spoken in response, only a crack to the head by an object Joe never saw.  
  
As the body lay on the ground, the unseen figure poured clear liquid over him and dropped a lit match that incinerated the body almost instantaneously. And laughed.  
  
   
  
   
  
Scully's Apartment, NYC  
  
June 4th, 3:50 a.m.  
  
Scully woke with a start as she heard the rattling of the front door handle. She instinctually reached for her gun and found it missing.  
  
Turning the light on, she tied her bathrobe around her and quietly walked through the darkened living room to the kitchen where she found a sharp knife. She didn't have time to use it.  
  
Everything went black as Scully fell to the tiled floor. Krycek stood above her holding her gun in his gloved hands.  
  
"I was supposed to kill you, Scully. Consider us even for what you and Mulder have done for me." He placed her gun beside her and picked up the phone.  
  
   
  
   
  
Mulder's Hotel Room  
  
June 4th, 4:12 a.m.  
  
There was not point to sleeping for Mulder. If he closed his eyes he either saw Samantha or, now, he and Scully on a tropical island.  
  
What is wrong with me? Scully's my friend, not someone to lust over. But it was Scully. The one he had worked so closely with for so long. The only one who ever believed in him. The only one who ever supported him.  
  
The phone shrilled loudly for that time of the morning. Mulder reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He sat up, listening closely to the hidden voice on the other end.  
  
"Who is this?" he demanded.  
  
"A friend," was the only response. The phone clicked and a buzzing filled Mulder's ear.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. The phone rang again.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"It's Rob. There's been another one."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"4th and 66th. It's a place called the 'Glacial Experience'."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Mulder's eyes filled with frustration. He reached for he phone. He had to call Scully. He had to warn her. But what if he was already too late?  
  
He let her phone ring 10 times before hanging up. Something was wrong, he felt it. Jumping off the bed, Mulder quickly threw on some clothes and ran out the door. The case would have to wait. Morex could handle it.  
  
   
  
   
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
June 4th, 4:31 a.m.  
  
Mulder pounded on Scully's door. He didn't care whom he woke up, Scully's safety was more important.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Mulder unlocked her door with the key she had given him only days earlier. Turning on the light he saw everything seemed to be okay. The furniture was still in place, nothing was broken. He couldn't see her limp body behind the counter.  
  
With his gun pulled, Mulder walked into her bedroom, noticing the light was on. Her bed had been slept in, but she wasn't there. Please tell me they didn't take her again. Not Scully.  
  
Sensing no one was there, he returned his gun to its place and went back to the living room. His eyes fell on her phone. Was that the phone he had received the ominous call from? He remembered back to the first time Scully had been abducted, the blood, her blood, smeared on the glass stand. The call for help on his answering machine. No! Not again! He shut his eyes.  
  
Mulder slowly walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. "Scully!" He feared the worst with the vision in front of him. She lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. There was no blood.  
  
He swiftly knelt beside her and checked for a pulse. His shoulders slumped in relief as he found one.  
  
"Dana? Can you hear me?" he asked as he pushed away wisps of her hair.  
  
There was no response. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. As he placed her down he reached for his cell phone. By the fifth number Scully opened her eyes. Mulder stopped dialing and crouched beside the couch.  
  
"Hey, you," he smiled.  
  
"Mulder." The mere mention of his name brought strength to her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She tried to sit up, but the throbbing of her head wouldn't allow for it. "I don't know. I woke up and heard someone at the door. My gun was gone. I went to the kitchen to get a knife and... that's all I remember."  
  
"That's alright. I think we should get you to a hospital."  
  
"Mulder, I'm fine." She looked at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I received a phone call."  
  
Her eyes were full of questions. "From who?"  
  
"I don't know. He just told me you were hurt and someone wants you dead."  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Mulder stood up and disappeared into the kitchen returning a moment later with a glass of water for her.  
  
She gratefully accepted it and sat up. Mulder took the opportunity to sit beside her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? You were hit pretty hard," he observed as he saw the bruised lump on the back of her neck.  
  
"I'm a doctor, Mulder. I'm sure I don't have to go."  
  
His cell phone beeped.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Where are you? You said you were going to be right over." Morex did not sound pleased.  
  
"Agent Morex, something important came up. Do you think you can handle this on your own?"  
  
"But, Mulder..."  
  
"I wouldn't ask this if it weren't important," Mulder stated sternly.  
  
"Alright. You can read my report tomorrow." Morex was still not pleased.  
  
Mulder hung up and stared at the wall.  
  
"You should have gone, Mulder."  
  
He looked at her. "Morex can deal with this one. It'll be good for him."  
  
"I know you. You're afraid I'm going to disappear if you leave. Mulder, I can take care of myself. You still have a job to do."  
  
"And you certainly proved tonight how well you can take care of yourself. You could've easily been killed!" he stated coldly.  
  
Scully stared at him in shock. How could he say that? She felt an anger consume her. If she weren't so light-headed she would've gotten off the couch and away from him.  
  
"Fox Mulder, how can you say that! Did I know someone was after me? It seems to me that if you knew you certainly could've informed me." she responded in a raised voice.  
  
Then she saw the regret in his eyes and calmed slightly as he took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dana. It's just when I saw you lying motionless on the floor... and the phone call... I was so scared."  
  
They studied each other's eyes. Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  
  
"I'll never leave you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"How can you promise something you can't control?" he asked with his face buried in her soft hair.  
  
Scully took Mulder's face in her hands. "Whatever happens to us not even death can keep us apart. We are a part of each other on some higher level. Whatever you do or wherever you go, I am always with you just as I know you are always with me."  
  
He searched the windows of her soul. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. Her eyes. Her hair. Her face. Her lips. Her.  
  
A thin smile fell across his lips. He liked how her touch warmed him. "I know. I've felt you with me, guiding me, so many times. Sometimes it was all I had to hold onto. Dana, I will never leave you either."  
  
There was a familiar tension in the air. A tension they were not ready to face.  
  
Scully stood up. "You'd better go and find Morex before he destroys something important," she smiled.  
  
Mulder stood up and faced her. "Dana, you're hurt. Someone needs to watch you..."  
  
She stopped him. "You staying here isn't going to catch the sicko out there."  
  
"But your head."  
  
"It's fine. Nothing a little aspirin and ice won't help."  
  
He slid his jacket on. "I'm going to call you every hour. You may have a concussion."  
  
"Alright, if it'll make you feel better."  
  
He grinned at her and left.  
  
Scully released her breath. The breath she had been holding since the intense, heart-felt moment shared between them. She walked back to the bedroom, gun in hand. It was too early in the morning to think about what just happened. Exhaustion had set in and her eyes were drooping. As she pulled the blankets over her she knew the moment would not leave her mind easily, even in sleep.  
  
   
  
   
  
Glacial Experience  
  
June 4th, 5:40 a.m.  
  
"It's about time you got here. What was so important anyway? Agent Scully?" Morex's tone matched his look as Mulder walked over to the car. His eyes were boiling with anger.  
  
Mulder ignored him and went directly to the body.  
  
"What happened?" he asked the police officer standing beside him.  
  
"Looks like the same MO as the last victim. He was hit from the side with a blunt object. Apparently he never expected it."  
  
"Agent Mulder, I was talking to you." Morex's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Mulder's ears.  
  
Mulder turned to face Morex, "I had nothing to say."  
  
"You do remember what A.D. Perin said, don't you?"  
  
"Morex, we are forced to work together on this case. It doesn't mean I have to like it and I really don't care about your career. I am here for one reason and one reason only, to stop this killer."  
  
He spoke so coldly that Morex swore he saw icicles.  
  
"So what do you have to report?" Mulder asked out of obligation.  
  
"The victim's name was Joseph Carber. He was the bartender here. It looks as though he was alone in closing up for the night."  
  
"Any witnesses?" Mulder already suspected the answer. There never were any.  
  
"No."  
  
Mulder scratched his head and looked up at the blackened sky.  
  
"Agent Mulder?"  
  
He looked back down to face Morex. The tension between the two lifted slightly. "We have no choice but to work together. I want this guy as much as you do. We're not going to get anywhere by fighting each other all the way."  
  
Mulder stared at Morex. That's something Scully would say.  
  
"What?" Morex felt a little paranoid.  
  
"Nothing. You're right. If we're gonna solve this we have to work together," Mulder conceded with reluctance.  
  
In the shadows misty, sapphire eyes peered around a distant corner... watching them...studying them.  
  
   
  
   
  
Cafe Corner  
  
June 5th, 1:24 p.m.  
  
"I'm so glad you called." Amber poked at her salad.  
  
Scully smiled, "So am I. I can't remember the last time we had lunch together."  
  
"So, what's the deal with you and Fox?"  
  
Dana expected this question. It was almost unavoidable anymore.  
  
"He is, was, my partner. He is my friend."  
  
"Was your partner?" Amber prodded.  
  
"I got transferred to New York a few weeks ago." Sadness was in her voice.  
  
"Is that why Fox is here?"  
  
Scully smiled. I believe so. "He's here on a case."  
  
Amber's eyes twinkled. "And of course there was no added incentive for him to come to New York." Sarcasm dripped on every word.  
  
"We are just friends," Scully defended, though she wasn't so sure herself.  
  
"Uh-huh." Amber didn't believe it for one moment. "I wish I had more time to spend with you, but I have an assignment in Mexico in 4 days."  
  
Scully rested her head on the palms of her hands. "Is it all as glamorous as it sounds?" she asked in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Sometimes. Mostly it's a lot of down time. Waiting for the right light. Waiting for the film to get loaded. And all those shots on tropical beaches? It's usually pretty cold."  
  
"But no guns, no death, no blood," Scully thought aloud.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
Scully blinked.  
  
"Dana, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes it all gets to me. It's really nothing."  
  
The waitress brought out their lunch. Scully cringed at the sight of the greasy fries and hamburger gracing Amber's plate while her own contained a simple club sandwich minus the bacon.  
  
"How can you eat all that and look like you do?" Scully inquired.  
  
"Metabolism is a wonderful thing," Amber retorted.  
  
Something that Mulder would say, Scully thought with emptiness.  
  
   
  
   
  
June 6th, 1:32 a.m.  
  
The large, abandoned warehouse sat eerily beside the docks. There was no life to be seen within the perimeters. Mulder turned off the headlights as he neared the building. A gut-wrenching pain filled him. Turning off the engine, he sat in silence wondering if he was doing the right thing... praying he was wrong.  
  
With each step he took closer to the rusty door, he had a nagging feeling he should have called Scully. He needed backup. But Scully was the last person he could call right now. With gun pulled he unlatched the iron door.  
  
"F.B.I. Are you here?" he shouted from the doorway. "I know who you are."  
  
Only a deafening silence greeted him. Cautiously he proceeded in with his powerful flashlight leading the way. He was on edge. A large rat scampered by. He nearly shot it. Of all the cases he had investigated, this was one of the most emotionally draining, especially now.  
  
A clank to the side got his immediate attention. He turned towards the sound and aimed his gun.  
  
"You won't get hurt if you come out now. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
His gun slid across the floor as he fell to the ground.  
  
An evil laughter filled the dampened air.  
  
Mulder sat up quickly in his bed, breathing heavily. It was only a dream... a nightmare. But what if...? He couldn't answer his question. He didn't want to. The answer would hurt too many people. But if he didn't answer it, more people would be killed.  
  
Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat staring at the phone. Should he call Scully? Should he tell her about his dream? She'd always listen in spite of the time. But this dream... No, he couldn't do it. He'd have to find out the truth himself. He couldn't trust anyone with his suspicions. He would die before he informed Morex, knowing full well that Morex would use it against him and Scully. Skinner was his only hope.  
  
   
  
   
  
Skinner's Apartment  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
June 6th, 1:47 a.m.  
  
Emerging from a deep sleep, Skinner reached over to the nightstand to pick up the ringing phone.  
  
"Skinner." His tone was not happy.  
  
"Sir, it Mulder."  
  
"Mulder? What are you doing calling me at this time of night?"  
  
"I wouldn't have if it weren't important. I believe I know who the killer is."  
  
Skinner's eyes opened wide. "Then shouldn't you be having this conversation with Scully or Morex?"  
  
"I can't," he stated with sadness.  
  
"Why not?" Skinner was curious now. What had Mulder discovered?  
  
"I need your help."  
  
   
  
   
  
Scully's Apartment, NYC  
  
June 6th, 9:37 a.m.  
  
The weekend had arrived. Scully had been looking forward to this weekend for so long. She and Mulder had made plans to spend the day together, assuming he was still in New York by the time Saturday arrived. He was and she was elated. They hadn't been able to see each other much since the incident with Perin. It may have only been 3 days, but it seemed like forever.  
  
A soft knock at her door brought a smile to her face. The smile was replaced with concern as she opened the door. Mulder looked exhausted. She had seen him like this a number of times, always after a nightmare had kept him up all night.  
  
"Mulder, are you alright?"  
  
He gave her a thin, appreciative smile. "Yeah. Just a little tired."  
  
She closed the door behind him as he walked past her to the couch. She sat beside him.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"If you'd rather wait till another time to explore the city..."  
  
He turned to face her. "Scully, I'm fine. It was just another nightmare. I have been looking forward to today too much to let anything stop me."  
  
He smiled at her. She smiled back. Today would be wonderful and they both felt it.  
  
   
  
   
  
Central Park  
  
1:57 p.m.  
  
With over half the day spent, Mulder had suggested they take a walk through Central Park. Scully loved the idea.  
  
"I had lunch with Amber yesterday," Scully mentioned as ducks gathered in front of a child with bread.  
  
A twinge of anguish filled Mulder. How was he ever going to be able to tell her?  
  
"I'm glad. You two seem close," he observed.  
  
"Yea, we are. At least we were. It's been difficult to keep in touch between her schedule and mine. We had a really nice time though."  
  
She didn't dare tell him about the prying Amber had done regarding her relationship with Mulder. How could she? She didn't know herself.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder stopped walking.  
  
She looked up at him. "Hmm?  
  
"Come back to D.C. with me."  
  
She was speechless. Where had that come from? Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Mulder, I can't. I thought we already went through all this."  
  
"We did. I just dread the idea of returning to D.C. and you not being there. This past week has been so wonderful."  
  
Where was he going with all this? First it had been a tropical island, now it was returning to D.C. with him. What was he trying to say?  
  
If Mulder's suspicions were correct Scully was going to need him very soon, and not 300 miles away. She would need him close by. He didn't want to leave her alone in a strange city. Mulder glanced down into her eyes. He needed her close by.  
  
"Mulder, I can't just pack up and leave like that."  
  
"Why not? You were willing to do that for a tropical escape."  
  
"Yeah, but that was a wish not reality. I have a job to do."  
  
"Scully, we can work something out. Maybe you could get a transfer to Quantico."  
  
"What's wrong?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing. I miss you, that's all."  
  
"I know you better than that. You're keeping something from me."  
  
He looked away. He couldn't lie to her, at least not into her trusting eyes. "There's nothing more."  
  
"Fox Mulder, I am not going anywhere till you tell me the truth."  
  
She planned to stand her ground as long as it might take, and he knew it.  
  
"Forget it," he mumbled.  
  
"Mulder, what is it?" she was losing her patience.  
  
"It's nothing. Never mind," he stated in a raised voice.  
  
Her own voice became louder. "Nothing doesn't provoke you to suggest running away with you. What do you know? Is someone after you?"  
  
"No, I just thought that maybe you missed me as much as I miss you. I guess I was wrong," he yelled.  
  
Mulder walked away. He didn't want to say anything he'd really regret.  
  
Scully stood in the same spot. What just happened? She turned to look at Mulder, whose back was facing her. We just had a wonderful day and now we're ending it with a fight?  
  
She felt something warm and wet beneath her nose. Please not now. She wiped away the blood with her finger as she reached in her pocket for a tissue. They were something she needed to carry with her everywhere now.  
  
Mulder stared into the pond. I hate fighting with her, but I can't tell her, not yet. Not till I'm sure. But will it matter by then? Will I have lost her?  
  
He turned to face her. Their eyes met. Horror filled his eyes as he realized her nose was bleeding.  
  
Slowly they walked towards each other.  
  
"I'm sorry," Scully spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, too." Tears filled his eyes. "You'd be better off without me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Every nosebleed brought the reality of her condition to his mind. I can't lose her. She's all I have left. She's all I'll ever want.  
  
"I hate fighting with you," he paused. "And if our fights are going to worsen..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"Mulder, I hate fighting with you too, but I'd rather be around to fight than to lose you. It doesn't worsen my condition, I can promise you that."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She allowed herself to find comfort and strength in his embrace.  
  
"I thought when I left D.C... I thought that was the hardest thing I ever had to do... It wasn't," she spoke into his chest.  
  
He lifted her chin. "What was?"  
  
"What is," she corrected. "It's going to be saying goodbye to you again."  
  
They became lost in each other, ignoring the people around them. Never sensing the pair of eyes that fell upon them from across the park.  
  
Mulder broke away. "Come on," he pulled at her arm.  
  
"Where?"  
  
He grinned. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
She smiled as he put his arm around her.  
  
   
  
   
  
5th Avenue Bar  
  
June 7th, 10:33 p.m.  
  
Morex made his way through the smoky, darkened bar to a pay phone at the far end. After a quick, nervous survey of the area he pressed the numbers of his calling card.  
  
"It's me," he whispered. "Did you complete what we had discussed?"  
  
"I was interrupted," Krycek lied.  
  
A lady watched him intently from the line for the bathroom.  
  
"I told you I want Scully out of the way!" he yelled, oblivious to the pair of eyes.  
  
He listened as Krycek spoke on the other end.  
  
"I don't care if you were interrupted. You should've taken him out as well," he stated little above a whisper.  
  
"I don't want anyone to get in my way. Not Mulder and especially not Scully. I'll take care of matters myself.  
  
Morex slammed down the phone and pushed his way out the front door.  
  
The lady followed him. She watched as he slid in the driver's seat of a dark car. The lit end of a cigarette was the only sign there was another person in the car with him.  
  
   
  
   
  
52nd and Front Streets, NYC  
  
June 7th, 12:22 a.m.  
  
Rob Morex sat in his car. Smoke still lingered from his passenger. Krycek had blown it but could not be found. Cancer Man had told him to drop the idea of getting rid of Scully, but he couldn't; he wouldn't. Now he had to invent his own plan.  
  
A knock at his window caused him to jump. He pulled out his gun then lowered it as he saw it was only a female, a small, fragile looking one at that. She appeared to be lost.  
  
He rolled down his window.  
  
"Can I help you?" Her natural beauty immediately took him in.  
  
"Um, my car broke down about a block away," her voice quivered. "I'm not too comfortable being in this neighborhood."  
  
"Would you like me to take a look at it for you?" Morex offered.  
  
"Please, if it's no trouble."  
  
She stepped back as he opened the car door. "It's no trouble at all."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What are you doing out at this time of night anyway?" he asked as they walked.  
  
"I work in a little bar down the street. My shift just ended."  
  
They reached a blue Honda.  
  
"This is it," she told him.  
  
She popped the hood of the car for him and stood behind him as he looked for the problem.  
  
"Everything seems ok. What did you say the problem was?"  
  
The hood crushed his head before he could even turn to face her.  
  
   
  
   
  
Pat's Irish Pub  
  
NYC  
  
June 7th, 1:13 a.m.  
  
   
  
Mulder sat quietly staring at his half-empty glass. Scully had left awhile ago, insisting on walking alone. He had argued, but she insisted. What's happening? We're already drifting apart. I can't deal with losing Dana.  
  
A note was handed to him by one of the waitresses. He looked up at her and she merely shrugged her shoulders. He opened the paper and read the note inside.  
  
Meet me at 63rd and Front in 2 hours.  
  
I have information regarding the case  
  
you're working on.  
  
There was no signature. Mulder looked around to see if anyone was watching, there was no one around. He folded the note and placed it in his jacket pocket.  
  
Laying some money on the table he was about to leave when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Agent Mulder, it's Tom Perin. Agent Morex's body has just been found near 52nd and Front."  
  
52nd and Front? He doesn't resemble the victims though, but it's too coincidental. The shock began to set in. "I'll be right there."  
  
   
  
   
  
52nd and Front Streets  
  
1:32 a.m.  
  
Police lights flashed all around. A large crowd had gathered. Numerous F.B.I. vans surrounded the many police cars.  
  
All this for one person? He noticed the crowd as he fought his way to the police line. It doesn't take long for people in this city.  
  
He flashed his badge to the cop and stepped over the yellow tape.  
  
"Agent Mulder," Perin called out.  
  
He walked over to the Honda and turned his face briefly at the sight of Morex's decapitated body. The head was still beneath the hood as his body lay on the asphalt beside the front tire.  
  
"What happened?" Mulder asked.  
  
"We don't know. It appears there were no witnesses." Perin did not sound convinced.  
  
"Who does the car belong to?"  
  
Perin flipped through his notepad. "It's being checked on as we speak. What was Agent Morex doing here?" Perin asked accusingly.  
  
Mulder didn't catch the sound of his voice. He was too busy trying to piece together the crime. "I don't know."  
  
An officer interrupted them. "A.D. Perin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We ran the license plate... it's from a stolen car."  
  
He sighed. "Alright. Thank you."  
  
Mulder looked at his watch.  
  
"I'm sorry if you have somewhere better to be, Mulder," Perin spoke sarcastically.  
  
Again, Mulder chose to ignore it. "I may know who did this. I have to go."  
  
"Wait a minute. Who? This is federal matter now."  
  
"In all due respect, sir, we don't have time to stand here arguing. The suspect is part of the case Morex and I were working on. I don't have much time."  
  
Mulder walked away quickly. Perin didn't bother giving chase. He wanted as little as possible to do with Mulder.  
  
   
  
   
  
63rd and Front  
  
June 7th, 3:17 a.m.  
  
Mulder stared at the large warehouse in front of him. With great hesitation he reached for his phone. He really didn't want to wake Scully, especially about this but he needed back up and she was the only one he could trust.  
  
Her answering machine picked up before the phone even rang.  
  
Great. He sighed. Maybe it's for the best anyway.  
  
He spoke to the machine. "Scully, it's me. It's 3:30 and I'm at a warehouse at 63rd and Front. If you get this message meet me here."  
  
He turned the phone off and stepped out of the car. Pulling out his gun and inhaling a deep breath he walked toward the door. Mulder cautiously opened the old, rusty door of the warehouse.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have called Scully. If I'm right I may have put her in an awful position. Scully had been more than fair and patient on a number of their cases in regards to his crazy ideas, but this was one she was too close to. He was taking a big risk with their friendship for a mere suspicion, yet something told him he wasn't wrong.  
  
The unhooking latch echoed loudly throughout the abandoned cavern. With gun drawn, he ventured forth.  
  
"Are you here?" he called out still hoping he was wrong about his suspicions.  
  
A sound from the rafters above drew his attention.  
  
"Why did you do it? And why Morex? He didn't fit the profile," he called out to an invisible presence.  
  
Not too surprisingly a female voice responded. "You wouldn't understand about the others, but Morex was the one who was trying to kill Dana. He hired someone to do it. I couldn't let him get away with it and I knew he would unless I killed him."  
  
The voice seemed to be getting closer. How he had hoped he had been wrong, but he wasn't.  
  
Before he could assure himself of the identity of the culprit he was hit from behind with a crowbar and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Amber stood above him as blood trickled onto the floor beneath his head. Tears streaked her face. She hadn't intended on killing him. He was Dana's friend. He was her true love. She never meant to take him away from her. But those eyes, that hair, it all haunted her. She understood the killer in Poe's "Telltale Heart." She understood him all too well. In a sense she was him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox. I know it's not your fault. You had no control over your features. You had no choice but to go after me. But I have to do what I have to do."  
  
She removed a small container from her inside her jacket and poured the clear liquid on Mulder. Next she removed a hunting knife and straddled his chest, poised to cut through him as brutally as she had the others.  
  
"Dana, please forgive me. I never meant to take Fox away from you."  
  
As she raised to blade in the air a stern voice called out to her from above.  
  
"Amber, put the knife down."  
  
Momentarily startled, Amber glanced up and saw Scully standing with gun aimed right at her. With regret in her eyes she spoke.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dana. I have to finish."  
  
She again raised the blade as a shot rang out. Amber fell back and felt the warm, oozing blood run down her arm. She looked up in shock. Scully was gone. How could her cousin shoot her? She snatched the knife off the floor and crawled over to Mulder. She straddled him once more. Another shot rang out and Amber slumped over.  
  
With tears, Scully emerged from a darkened alcove. She pushed Amber off Mulder and checked for a pulse. She found none. Kicking the knife away, she knelt beside Mulder. He was beginning to stir. Scully gently ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
He groaned but did not open his eyes.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
His eyelids fluttered open and was happy that his first vision was that of Dana Scully.  
  
He sat up with Scully's help. "What happened?" When he looked into her eyes he knew his suspicions had been correct. He hadn't yet seen Amber's body. His eyes followed hers to the body.  
  
He looked back at Scully. She met his look. He immediately knew what happened.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The way she avoided looking at you. Your strange behavior lately... the sadness in your voice on my machine."  
  
"Dana, she had to be stopped."  
  
"I know," she responded as tears fell. "But why me? Why did I have to be the one? Especially after she saved my life?  
  
Mulder merely looked at her.  
  
"I heard about Morex," she said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He wobbly stood up, pulling her up with him. He enclosed her within his arms and rested his head on top of her head.  
  
She held onto him tightly and wept. He softly stroked her hair and caressed her back.  
  
"How am I going to tell my family?" she choked through sobs into his chest.  
  
He took her face in his hands and looked into her tearing eyes. "Dana, they'll understand."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
"If they don't... you still have me."  
  
She managed a smile for him. "Thank you."  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." He gently tugged at her arm.  
  
"No, Mulder, I can't just leave her. I want to wait with her till the coroner gets here."  
  
He nodded. He didn't agree with her; he felt it would be harder on her, but he respected her wishes.  
  
   
  
   
  
St. Thomas' Church  
  
NYC  
  
Saturday June 13th, 1:30 p.m.  
  
The church was packed beyond capacity with mourners. Amber's friends and family seemed to put aside their shock of her evil existence and remembered her as she had shown herself in public, a loving, caring, fun-loving person.  
  
A fragrant smell of flowers filled the air. Carved beams framed the front of the church.  
  
Amber looked as beautiful and peaceful as ever lying in the satin-lined coffin. Scully could barely contain her composure, but Mulder held her hand tightly as they walked up to pay their final respects together.  
  
Angry, resentful eyes fell upon Scully as she shed tears for her dearest cousin. It's not fair...It's just not fair. She repeated those thoughts over and over again.  
  
The squeeze of Mulder's hand brought back the realization that she could be standing in front of Mulder's coffin instead. She hadn't had a choice. But her family had found that hard to believe. More than a few had shunned her over the past week. Her mother, Margaret, had been the only real support she had found aside from Mulder, whom she did consider family, more so than most of her blood relatives.  
  
Maggie watched as her remorseful daughter went weak-kneed at the coffin. She thinly smiled as she saw Mulder wrap his arm around Scully's waist to give support. Maggie had loved Amber as if she were her own. It was all part of Maggie's nature. Her niece had all but been disowned by her own parents so Maggie took her under her wing. No matter what, however, she knew Dana would never have killed her if she had had any other options.  
  
Scully slid in the pew beside her mother, Mulder followed.  
  
Maggie took Scully's hand. "How are you doing?"  
  
Scully looked at her mom with reddened eyes. "Mom, it's all my fault. Everyone here blames me and they're right."  
  
She pulled her daughter into a hug and glanced over at Mulder. "It's not your fault. Anyone who believes otherwise is a fool. I loved Amber, but I know you did the right thing."  
  
She looked into Dana's eyes. "Would you rather be standing at Fox's coffin right now?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
Scully reached out and took Mulder's hand in hers.  
  
The crowd left somberly, most ignoring Scully, some making snide remarks.  
  
"Some family she had, her own cousin kills her"  
  
"I wouldn't want Dana near my child."  
  
"She looks so smug. She never loved Amber anyway."  
  
"Did you see her fake tears? And that production at the coffin, did she really think we'd buy her fainting?"  
  
They were just some of the mean-hearted comments she heard.  
  
So did Mulder. How could they say that about her? She was torn apart inside.  
  
After all the guests had left, Maggie pulled Mulder aside. "Fox, I want to thank you for being there for Dana. I don't know what more I can do to convince her she's not to blame."  
  
"Mrs. Scully, you don't have to thank me. You know I'd support Dana no matter what."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Before anything more could be said, her sister, Amber's mother, interrupted. Mulder politely walked away to search for Scully. He found her sitting at the front of the church, kneeling forward in the pew. Quietly he walked up and slid in the seat beside her.  
  
She glanced over at him, tears slid down her face. "Hi."  
  
"Hi. How are you doing?"  
  
She sat back in the pew. "You heard the comments. I mean, I know I did the only thing I could. She did have to be stopped, but..."  
  
"But it still hurts. You still question the 'what ifs'. You replay it over and over in your head until you think your going to explode."  
  
"Yeah." She didn't need to question further for she knew he had done the same thing when she had been abducted, blaming himself for what happened. Part of him still did.  
  
He reached an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "It takes time. Sometimes it never goes away. But I'm here for you, I always will be."  
  
"You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"MmHm."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't. I wasn't sure myself. I wish I had been wrong."  
  
"So all that stuff about returning to D.C. with you...the tropical island...was all just to protect me?"  
  
He turned to look straight into her eyes. "No, I didn't even know Amber when I suggested the tropical getaway, I was serious. D.C...well, yeah I knew then but I still wanted you back with me."  
  
A smile filled Scully's face. He was confused.  
  
"Well it looks as though you're getting your wish."  
  
He tilted his head.  
  
"With all that's been going on I forgot Skinner had called. He called me back before I left this morning. I hope you haven't gotten too used to going solo cause you're being assigned another partner."  
  
Mulder's eyes dropped as his heart ached. Not another one. I only want Scully. "Who?"  
  
"If you'd look at me you'd see."  
  
He did as she requested and realized who it was.  
  
"You?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He engulfed her in his arms. They cried together in the sacred silence of the church. They were tears of sorrow. They were tears of relief. They were tears of joy. But most of all they were tears of love. A love of fate. A love of each other.  
  
She broke from his embrace. "Last week you said you had a surprise for me. What was it?"  
  
He stood up, pulling her up with him. "I'll show you."  
  
   
  
   
  
Central Park  
  
5:47 p.m.  
  
Mulder led Scully over to a horse and carriage. The carriage was covered in carnations. She looked up at Mulder.  
  
"Hi, Fox. She's all ready," the driver said.  
  
"Thank you." He turned to Scully. "Are you ready?"  
  
She wasn't sure what he was up to but was curious to find out. He held the carriage door open for her and followed in.  
  
As she sat down she noticed a dozen, red roses lying on the seat across from her. Mulder picked them up and handed them to her. "This was your surprise."  
  
"Mulder... Fox, I don't know what to say."  
  
She saw the concern in his face and realized he was nervous, scared that he was over-stepping the lines they had drawn.  
  
With a huge smile she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love it," she whispered.  
  
His body relaxed and he pulled her close to them as they rode around Central Park together. The flowers were in full bloom. Children's laughter filled the air, but they never noticed. They were too lost in each other to notice the world.  
  
   
  
The End  
  
   
  
Hope you liked it  


End file.
